Kokyu Tanso
Kokyu Tanso, also known as The Suffocating Specter is a Jr. Gifter of Darwin's Choice. Appearance Gallery KokyuTanso Headshot 581295712895.png KokyuTanso Fullshot 5819275182758.png Personality Wishing to honor her Russian heritage, Kokyu emulates Russian culture by always making sure to bring gifts when visiting people. History Kokyu was kidnapped by Darwin's Choice as a child and indoctrinated into the organization. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Combat Experience(Practice): Moderate Combat Experience(Real): Moderate Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Kokyu primarily fights by using her Quirk to drain her opponent's oxygen supply and at the same time poison them with carbon dioxide. Quirk Breathe: It allows the user to convert large amounts of oxygen into carbon dioxide through the act of breathing. Techniques Dry Breath: By breathing in air and holding her breath, her body cools and condenses the carbon dioxide to the point when blown out it will result in dry ice forming on whatever surface it lands on. This technique can quickly descend the user into the later stages of Hypothermia if not used sparingly. Dry Puff: Utilizing Dry Breath, Kokyu blows a smaller amount of extremely cold carbon dioxide, covering whatever surfaces it touches with a layer of dry ice. This technique has a range of about 1 foot. Dry Puff is a smaller-scale version of Dry Blow. Super Moves Dry Blow: Utilizing Dry Breath, Kokyu blows out a large amount of extremely cold carbon dioxide, covering whatever surfaces it touches with a layer of dry ice. This technique has a range of about 10 feet. Other Compatibility Good * Good compatibility with Quirks that allow the user to breathe in Carbon Dioxide. Bad * Very bad compatibility against Quirks that allow the user to breathe in Carbon Dioxide. Equipment & Weapons * Villain Costume: It is composed of a durable warm jacket and pants, warm undergarments and socks, and durable green gloves and sneakers. These warm items are meant to help her cope with the body temperature lowering drawback of Breathe * Specter Mask: In addition to using her infamous ghastly mask to hide her face, it also has a night vision function, playing up her reputation as a specter. KokyuTanso Fullshot VillainCostume 5891285719825.png|Villain Costume + Specter Mask Relationships Kyuket Suki Growing up together in Darwin's Choice's facilities, they became close with each other. They have always had a friendly rivalry dynamic to their relationship, constantly driving each other to greater heights. Battles Trivia * Kokyu loves to swim, her Quirk allowing her to excel at staying underwater for a long time. * Kokyu is Russian. * Her name Kokyu means Breath and Tanso means Carbon. * Kokyu Tanso was given her name by the organization, she doesn't know what her original name was. * All of the images on this page are my original creation and sole property. They cannot be used without my express permission. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Rabbit Universe Category:Darwin's Choice Members